powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Chiang
Julia Chiang is the Purple Turbo, Zeo and The Second Purple''' Mighty Morphin Power Ranger''' as well as for a breif time the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger '''and Finally The Pink '''Dino Thunder Ranger. Her ancestors helped defeat Zerak years ago in China and was chosen for the purple Power Power Coin after proving herself by handling the powers of The Green Ranger. She is also the very first openly Lesbian Power Ranger paving the way for others and showing that it dosen't mater who you love your still you. She later marries Trini Kwan and changes her name to Julia Chiang-Kwan. Personality A lot of pepole have told their view about Julia but you don't know her until you meet her yourself. The young lady is very passionate about everything she does, her job, her school, her love life everything she always puts all the energy she can into it. However, the one thing you don't want to do is get her mad because as most of her friends from Cleveland will tell you, "Mt. Chiang is about to erupt!" when those words are said the best thing to do is run! When approaching her when she doesn't know you it is best to do it carefully because she tends to be very cautious around strangers taking her words into acount of dont talk to strangers right away they could be friend or foe. Once she gets to know you more and you get close to her as a freind she tends to lighten up a bit more relax and treat you almost like family to the point whenever your in trouble she will be there. However, if you have reached the point where she flat out hates you don't expect the same Chiang that everyone else gets to the point that you push her to far she will make sure you never bother her again one way or another. Often times she has been asked about her likes and dislikes the one thing she cant stand above all else is Judgemental people she has met a few on her fathers base that have paid for it with laps. On her likes it really depends when it comes just to her social life she enjoys enjoying herself with sports or just going to the beach, she is also a social butterfly so she does enjoy meeting new people and if you ask her the only way to know the real Julia is to get to know her and make the assessment by your own experince with her. Last thing to know is when she gets interested into someone in a romantic way expect a lot of flirting towards that person. Pre-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Battle In Ancient China WIP Early Life WIP Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Laou Chiang's Mondern Day Direct Desendent WIP Reunion with Zeran and Transfer To Angel Grove High WIP Meeting Trini Kwan and The Chiang History WIP Discovering The Truth About The Power Rangers WIP Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Purple Ranger Category:Lesbian Rangers Category:HollowOmega